


Shaun Hastings and his Noisy Little Wanker

by mangosteenager



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, puppy!Desmond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosteenager/pseuds/mangosteenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know myself that I’m not an animal hater. I love them, heck I had 2 dogs and a cat back in England with my parents. Now all I can think of is, “Get off me you bloody wanker.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaun Hastings and his Noisy Little Wanker

I know myself that I’m not an animal hater. I love them, heck I had 2 dogs and a cat back in England with my parents. Now all I can think of is, “Get off me you bloody wanker.” That stray mutt that Rebecca brought in after she came back from the groceries. Desmond, she called it. Knowing that she literally brought him home with the groceries while he was still _a dirty wet creature,_ I didn’t touch anything she brought back. I had to eat Chinese take outs for two weeks! That’s bonkers.

Desmond –what a stupid name for a dog- is apparently some sort of mix breed, words from the vet but to me he looks like a skimpy thing and he loves jumping on you. Plus, he is picky. He won’t eat out of the yellow bowl Lucy bought him but the red one Rebecca _forced_ me to buy for him; neither does he like to sleep in either the girls’ rooms but he always choose my bedroom and sleeps on my bed. I have to go into my room every night to seem him drool on it. That is just disgusting.

Both of the girls told me that he likes me more than them. That’s outrages; I’ve never even petted him before. But you know what an outrage is really? One beautiful morning, I decided to wake up early and take a long nice bath. After that, I did my routine of making tea in the morning and toasting bread to be spread with jam. Once breakfast was done, my arse knew where it should be normally; at the chair of my desktop. I like to admit that I have a smart arse. While writing for an article of the History of Vincent van Gogh, unexpectedly that mutt of Rebecca’s came and sits on my fingers drooling while I was typing. He started scratching and licking. He starts walking on my hand and causing me to press random things on my keyboard. All of a sudden, he walked on my right pinky and I accidentally pressed the delete button and the whole article was _gone_. That was the last straw.

Rebecca and Lucy were out for their morning jog so this was my time to get things right. I picked Desmond up and walked to the front door, put him outside and close the door. I’d say I went to get the newspaper and he escaped; this could be my best reason to what happen to Desmond so Rebecca won’t strangle me to death or drive me in the Animus to insanity. Clay would judge me, no doubt but I think I would get a high-five by Daniel. Happily as ever, I went back to work.

Not even in a minute, it was making noises. I seriously thought it ran away with his dog pride or someone would just take him but no, it was still there. There were whimpers and small barks. Sounds of scratching and more whimpers. They were driving me nuts. The next instant, he was howling. He was howling at ten o’clock in the morning and God knows that he could be disturbing the whole block. Without hesitation, I got up and opened the door and there he was that bloody wanker, doing his little puppy dog eyes and whimpering. He just stood there, looking up at me; hoping I’d pick him back up and bring him in. Nope. I closed the door.

But there he goes again, barking and whimpering. The door was being scratched on again and there were more barks; more whimpering. Suffering from the annoyance of 6 months old brat, I took him in quickly before he even think of howling. Shutting the door with my right leg, I brought him to the sofa. “What is it that you want?” and he just gets all excited; jumping, his tail wagging so fast and spinning around with his little tongue out. Realising what I’ve done, “I’m talking to a dog. Really Shaun, get yourself together.” I sank my face into my hands. Immediately, he came close to me and sat on my lap. “No, no, no –Go back there,” I carried him back to his previous spot, “You don’t sit on me.” Next, he whimpered and gave me his puppy dog eyes again. “Are you kidding me?” and the whimpering got louder.

I’ve never actually seen his face up close. He was this small husky-corgi mix with black and white fur and he has a scar on the right side of his mouth. I hate to admit it but he is a little bit adorable. Okay, maybe not a little. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if I gave him some attention.

I petted his head softly and he nudged my hand. He came closer and I got to pet his whole head. I was told that he liked being scratch being the left ear so I did and he got really close. Surprisingly, I didn’t jump away from him so I continued scratching. Luckily for his small size, I pulled him up to my torso and lay back on the couch. He then rolled on his back, eyes kept on me. “You silly cute puppy,” I said with the most spoiling way ever while rubbing his tummy. He liked getting the attention. Desmond doesn’t really act like this around the girls. He normally rolls on the floor, barks then runs towards me when I appear. I guess this isn’t so bad. He just wants love. Gotta say it; Rebecca was right, he did like me more. So I decided to play with him a bit longer. I grabbed one of his toys and started playing with him.

In about an hour, the girls came back to see me rolling over with Desmond. It was awkward, they laughed but it was fun. “Looks like someone got a new best friend,” Rebecca raised an eyebrow to me. “Best friend, aye?” I ruffled Desmond’s head and threw his green ball across the room, “Catch!”

“And he thought Desmond a trick!” exclaimed Lucy, “Aww, he’s so cute.”

Desmond came back and dropped the ball in front of me, rolling and spinning around, “Yeah, cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gee, I hope you guys really like. I've been improving my writing lately and this is the best I could write. Maybe there'll be more AssCreed (ehehehe) fics or others. Adios, muchachos!


End file.
